Inception
by transfan12
Summary: 3 years after the battle with Kalakai, Brady and Boomer return to Chicago shorty after Brady dreams about an odd silver briefcase underneath the floorboards. But, when Lanny asks for something that Brady might have to forget the past and worry about the future more, he agrees. Then, the team travels all over the globe seeking players for their game of time and dreams. Part 2 of 3.
1. It Started as a Dream

**Yay! My very first fanfiction! Well, sorta. My twin sister, Rachael, or izfangirl12, started like the whole point of this story and now I'm helping her write the 2nd part! It's all based off of our favorite movie! Enjoy! **

"Brady, please pay attention." A kind man's voice said, and turned around from the chalkboard to face his students.

"Sorry, father." A young and adorable 5 year-old Brady said, in a desk, in the Throne room.

Back then, the castle was filled with music and covered in beautiful, tropical colors.

"It's alright, my son. Now, Boomer. Please tell me what you've learned about Inception."

"Yes father. Inception, was created to help the Kinkow Warriors to train without hurting anyone. Now, people use it to steal information for things like money."

"Very good, Boomer."

Then, a lovely woman with perfect choclate skin, carmel eyes, and long dark hair, She was wearing a crown the sits perfectly around her head, and long gold earring to match her ivory and gold dress, appeared. She reached for her husband's hand and smiled as she lead him upstairs. Brady and Boomer looked at each other and smiled; and followed them up.

The lovely queen lead him into their chambers.

"Mariah, is something wrong?" The king asked.

"Dom, we have to go." Mariah said, seriously but dreamily.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to go home, we can't stay here anymore." She started to play with his jet black hair.

Brady and Boomer crept up to door and looked through the crack in door.

"What do you mean? We are home. This is reality, Mariah, not a dream remember?"

"We need to go home Dom. Where our children are, where reality is."

"Our children are here. This is our home, Mariah. We woke up 50 years ago."

"No. You're confused." She escaped his grasped and walked out onto the balcony.

"Mariah, what are you doing?"

"Taking one last look before waking up." She climbed ontop of the ledge and sat down.

"Mariah, snap out of it." Dom said, panicking.

"I'm going to jump, if you don't come out on the ledge with me."

"Ok, ok." Dom climbed over the ledge and sat down beside his confused wife.

"Do you remember when you asked me to marry you? You said, we will grow old together."

"Yeah, I did."

"Now, answer me this; You are waiting for a train," Dom's eyes widen.

"No. Mariah, please."

"A train that will take you far away." Dom climbed over the ledge, back onto the balcony.

"Mariah, don't do this!"

"You know where you hope this train will take you, you can't know for sure." She closes her eyes.

"Mariah, if you jump, you're not gonna wake up, ok, you're gonna die."

"But it doesn't matter." She said, as if she'd haven't heard a word he was saying.

"Mariah, goddamn it!"

"Because you'll be together." She spread her arms apart as if she was about to fly.

"No!" She slips forward and falls, he'd tried to reach out and grab her; but it was too late.

"Jesus Christ!" Dom, sobbing into his hands. Boomer took off a few minutes earlier; Leaving Brady, sobbing.

Brady, woke up in sweat. The same damn dream, again. He sat up in bed and realized, he was back in Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill's apartment.

"Dammit."He whispered under his breath, before getting up and going to the kitchen. He got a glass of water and picked up the phone and dialled a few numbers.

"Hello?" A faint, voice said.

"Hey, Boz. It's Brady, listen, is Mikayla around or something?"

"Yeah, here she is." Brady waited a few seconds.

"Hello?" Mikayla's gorgeous voice said through the phone.

"Hey, babe."

"Hi honey, what's goin on?"

"Nothing. I'm the only one awake right now."

"How's Boomer?"

"He, hasn't been happier coming back to Chicago."

"When are you coming home?"

"Not for a while. Me and Boom have to leave for Tokoyo in the morning, and meet. . . someone."

"Just come home soon, ok?"

"I promise, I'll be home soon. Can, you promise me one thing?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Just make sure no one knows about. . . . Just, don't say anything to anybody."

"Ok." "Mikayla, I want you to know that I love you, and that I would do anything for you."

"I know, and I love you too. I have to go, my dad want's me to train with some of the other guards."

"Have fun training. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." Brady hung up, and sipped his glass of water.

Morning came quickly, for Boomer. The sun for Brady seemed like it would never go up.

"Boys! Time to get up!" Aunt Nancy banged on their door, all she heard was moans and grunts;

"Come on! Or you'll miss your flight to Tokoyo!" Nancy turned around and walked down the hall, and jumped to see Brady all packed and ready for the flight. Hair brushed, teeth brushed and wearing a suit and tie.

"For the love of god, Brady. How long have you been up?"

"About, 4 and a half hours. Couldn't sleep."

"Again? The same nightmare?"

"No, it was a different one."

"Ok, do you wanna talk about or-"

"It's nothing really."

"Are you sure?" Brady was about to answer when Boomer comes down the hall, half dressed. Shirt and tie with a vest and a black fedora and his pants around his ankles.

"I'm sorry, I got off to a late start, didn't I?" Boomer asked as he tried to pull off his pants. Aunt Nancy rolled her eyes and walked back the hall.

"Ya think?" Brady mouthed.

"Are we there yet?" Boomer asked in the backseat of the car.

"Do you see an airport?" Uncle Bill asked, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little excited, I mean this is the first time we're going to Tokoyo and travelin' in the First Class lounge!"

"You make it seem exciting." Brady said under his breath.

"Dude," Boomer hushed his voice. "Whatever Lanny needs us to do, we'll find out on the train in Tokoyo. We will be able to go back home then."

"Alright. It just depends whether he knows about _it._"

"Doubt it, the only other people who know are our parents and, well, you know what happened to them."

"You don't need to remind me." "Well, apparently I do. Since I've woke up this morning, you have been different. What's up man?"

Brady pulled Boomer closer. "I'll tell you on the plane." Boomer nodded.

"Hey, why are you guys whispering about back there?" Aunt Nancy took notice.

"Uhh. . . . " Boomer and Brady looked at each other.

"Oh, I see what's going on,"

"You do?" Brady's eyes widen.

"Of course," Aunt Nancy turned herself around to look at the boy's in the back seat. Brady, are, you masturbating?" Brady, suddenly felt uncomfortable. Boomer sniggered uncontrolably.

"Aunt Nancy!" Brady suddenly shouted.

"I'm sorry, I heard you and that Mikayla girl talking on the phone and I thought she might've-"

"Oh god! Please make it stop." Brady pleaded. Boomer, started laughing uncontrolably.

"You think this is funny?" Brady smacked him across the face. Then, out of nowhere, him and Brady were in a full out slap fight.

"You had to ask them that?" Uncle Bill asked sarcastically.

"Well, I wanted to know."

"Well, now that's how their gonna be for the rest of their trip."

Uncle Bill and Aunt Nancy sighed and countined driving to the airport.

**I'm happy the way this chapter turned out. :)**


	2. On a Plane with Lanny

**The next Chapter! **

Brady and Boomer finally arrived at the airport. Aunt Nancy was wailing her heart out.

"Aunt Nancy, please you're making a scene." Brady said, looking around the airport to see if anyone was looking.

"I'm sorry, it just feels like we will never see you again." She sobbed, before blowing her nose vaguly into a tissue.

"Flight 219 to Tokoyo is now arboarding." A woman said over the loudspeaker.

"Looks like this is goodbye." Uncle Bill said and hugged Boomer, while Aunt Nancy hugged Brady. They all let go and Boomer and Brady got their stuff and started walking towards security.

"Remember, you can always call home!" Aunt Nancy called to them, but they were already gone.

"Boom, look." Brady pointed to a young man in a suit with tight curly, light brown hair and lovely green eyes that twinkle in the lighting.

"Wow, Lanny really grew up on us. How old is he now?"

"Well, were 21 making him about, 20."

"Oh, I forgot Lanny's a year younger than us." They both followed Lanny up to security, they watched him hand his First Class ticket and passport. Then, security handed him back his stamped passport and his scanned ticket.

"Thank you," The twins heard Lanny say and watched him walked past security and onto the plane. Then it was Brady and Boomer's turn.

After going through security, Brady and Boomer aboarded the plane; It was weird, First Class isn't on like the middle section of the plane, it was in the nose of the plane. And it was just the three of them. First Class was literally, scary white, and clean. There was one leather seat behind each other, cup holders and everything. Lanny looked up to see his twin cousins and just smiled.

"I see you've got my invitation." Lanny said and started to flip through a magazine. Brady lifted his suit case and placed it onto the luggage rack and sat down as Boomer did the same and took a seat behind Lanny.

"So, what is it you want?" Brady said cutting to conclusion.

"I'll tell you that if you can answer me this, If you are waiting for a train, do you know where it will take you?"

"No, becuse it doesn't matter as long as we're together. That's a saying my parents always said."

"Correct. Now, once we're in Tokoyo, that's when I need you're help." Lanny said, as a young blonde flight attentant asked them for refreshments.

"3 waters," Lanny answered.

"And bring it out." The flight attentant nodded her head and came back a few moments later with the refreshments on a silver platter and a big heavy silver briefcase. She handed them each an icy cold glass of water and handed Lanny the briefcase.

"Thank you," He said, she nodded her head and walked through the curtain covered doorway.

"Recognize this, Brady?" Lanny asked him. Brady's heart nearly stopped. That was the same device his parents used in a shared dream.

"We found it underneath the floorboards under Boz's bed. Or what used to be your bed."

"Brady, what is that?" Boomer asked confused.

"Boom, I don't know whether you remember, but Dad trained us to use that. It's called a Pasiv device, it allows you to enter people dreams." Brady explained.

"Correct, again. You really grown up, Brady. I hate you a little less now."

"I should say the same to you." Lanny laughed.

"This is your Captain speaking, We are ready for take off please put your seats in the upright position and fasten your seat belts, please turn all cells phones and computers off and stay in your seats at all times. Thank you for chosing American Airlines." The Captain says, as Boomer, Brady and Lanny turn off their cell phones and fasten their seatbelts.

"I rented out the whole plane just to go to Tokoyo," Lanny explained. Boomer's jaw dropped. "Yeah, back that way are the sleeping cabins, equiped with a 16 jet shower, a full King sized bed, 60x32 hot tub and 62in TV."

"In each room?" Brady asked.

"In each room." Boomer gave a slight little girl squeal and did a little dance in his seat. Lanny and Brady rolled their eyes and took a sip of water.

"So, why do you even have that?"

"Have you ever been inside someone elses dream, or don't you rememeber?"

"When my dad was teaching me and Boom about this. Me and Boomer were'nt exactly born in the real world, I guess you can say we were born inside a dream and rode back up with our parents, but somehow I don't remember Boz being down there with us."

"That's because it wasn't until later your parents woke up and had Boz."

"So Boz was the last to be born, that explains why he is so tall."

"Not really but, that's the point. You remember a half remember dream, but under these things you remember the full package."

"So if you know about it, what exactly do you want?"

"Enter my dream and I'll tell you."

"Alright. As long as Boomer comes with me."

"Fine." Lanny sat the briefcase on his lap and opened it; it was all wires and looked futurisically, it also had blood red bottles Brady thought was actually blood. It had a big red button in the middle of the device. Along the side, were these clear plastic tubes with a butterfly needle and velcrow aronud the top of it. Lanny handed him and Boomer a tube.

"What are you supposed to do with this?" Boomer held up his tube.

"You stick the needle into your vein and tie the velcrow around your arm."

"HMM! In you haven't notice, I'm not a needle fan."

"Boomer, it's not as hard as it looks." Brady said as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, stretched out his arm and slid the needle in his arm and closed the velcrow around it and relaxed.

"Ok. If you did, then I can do it." Boomer rolled up his sleeve, took a deep breath and closed his eyes and stuck the needle in his arm and gave a girlish squeal, opened one eye and looked around. Boomer relaxed and sat straight up as he wrapped the velcrow around his arm.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Brady and Boomer nodded.

Lanny pressed the red button and they were out cold.


End file.
